


Sonic's Nightmares

by Ausomerus



Series: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020): Sonic's Family (Post-Movie) [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Relationships: Longclaw & Sonic the Hedgehog, Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski
Series: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020): Sonic's Family (Post-Movie) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Sonic's Nightmares

Sonic looked around, the familiar grass of his previous home blurring by as he ran by. He gripped the flower he had plucked for his adoptive mom, Longclaw. He ran towards the house he shared with her, quickly being scolded by Longclaw once she noticed him running around, blue static dissipating in his fur. He turned around as he heard a clatter from outside. Masked figures quickly revealed themselves, pointing spears at the young hedgehog and his mother.

Longclaw scooped him into her embrace, quickly flying into the air, hoping to escape with her child. Sonic heard her scream in pain as a spear dug into her wing, causing her to start to fall to the ground. She wrapped her wings around Sonic, hoping to keep him safe.

Sonic was thrown from her grasp as they crashed to the ground, a yelp escaping Longclaw’s beak.

Sonic ran over to her, shaking her. He started to panic as the masked figures got closer.

“Longclaw, you have to get up! Please!”

Longclaw shakily got to her feet, giving Sonic a bag of rings. She threw one and watched as it quickly turned into a portal. She apologized as she pushed Sonic into the portal. He watched in horror as a spear struck her and she fell to the ground. Sonic screamed her name, tears falling from his face. He heard someone yelling from somewhere nearby, some words not quite reaching his ears.

“Buddy! C’mon-! -nightmare!”

He blinked, waking up with a start.

He looked around, the familiar faces of Tom and Maddie greeting him, although blurred slightly by the tears in his eyes. He felt Maddie rubbing his back as Tom gently hugged him. Tom calmly spoke, wiping tears from his son’s eyes.

“Buddy, are you okay? You look pretty shaken up. Do you want to talk about it?”

Sonic sobbed as he recounted his dream to his adoptive parents. He started to spark, blue electricity fizzing on his quills. His voice shook as his tears fell onto his bed.

“It was my fault. I should have listened to her!”

Maddie shook her head, grasping Sonic’s hand in hers.

“Sweetie, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know you’d be followed.”

Sonic hugged Maddie tightly.

“Please don’t leave me.”

Tom and Maddie responded as they continued comforting him.

“We won’t, Sonic. Promise.”


End file.
